


champagne powder

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: For the snowed in spot on my femtrope bingo card, Sigrun and Velanna get caught in a storm.





	

“Isn’t this glorious?” Sigrun asked, slightly breathless, “Snow is so pretty and sparkly.” She darted from edge to edge of the road, not watching where she was going and looking at the falling flakes instead.

 

Velanna frowned, “It’s a pain is what it is. And cold.” She could see her breath in a fog in the air and frowned, “We need to find shelter before this gets worse.”

 

The two of them had been sent by the Warden Commander on a mission to collect some supplies from town but a snow storm had suddenly hit them. It was unusual in this area and Velanna was automatically suspicious that magic could have brought it but it seemed like just a normal freak storm.

 

Sigrun had never seen snow though and was completely delighted by it, continuously reaching down to grab a handful trying to mold it into shapes in her hand.

 

“The snow is too wet for you to do that.” Velanna sighed and went back to scanning the area for a place to lay low for the night.

 

“It’s still fun.” Sigrun said, smiling widely.

 

“Come on,” Velanna said sharply, reaching down to tug Sigrun’s arm, “There’s a cave over there.” It was just in time too because the wind had started to become even colder and she couldn’t stop shivering.

 

Once they reached the cave she used her magic to put up a blocking spell to keep the wind out and started a fire. Sigrun watched her idly, staying mostly out of the way.

 

“So you’ve never liked snow then?” Sigrun finally asked when everything was set, she settled down opposite of Velanna near the fire. “I think it’s wonderful, it smells so crisp.”

 

Velanna snorted in derisiveness, “Snow has no smell. It’s just falling water.”

 

“I think it does.”

 

“You also sniff dirt.” Velanna retorted but Sigrun only grinned in response and she sighed, “My sister used to love it.” Her voice got quieter in the memory, “Seranni would always try to get me to play in it whenever it fell. It was so rare she thought it was a treat for us.” Velanna didn’t add that she now regretted not going out with her sister during those days.

 

A hand fell on her arm and she looked over to see that Sigrun had come around to sit right next to her. “Tell me about her.” Sigrun said and Velanna blinked in surprised. “You said that stories were important right?” Velanna nodded, recalling she had said that. “Then share it with me. I love stories.”

 

There wasn’t any mocking in Sigrun’s eyes, just genuine curiosity and understanding. Velanna had to look away quickly, not able to take it. Slowly but surely she began to tell Sigrun of her sister, of how Seranni and Sigrun would probably get along with such a love for the simple things around them.

 

“She sounds wonderful.” Sigrun said when Velanna fell quiet, “I’m sorry you were parted from her.”

 

Velanna glanced over at Sigrun, curious now, “Do you have family? Did you miss them when you…” She paused looking for the right word.

 

“Died?” Sigrun suggested with a laugh, it died down however when she turned to look at the fire. Lost in her own memories, “Just my mom and uncle and cousins. We were never that close.” Sigrun shrugged, “But there was Varlan. He taught me how to read and write.” She smiled at the memory, “But I’d never seen so many books until I got here.”

 

It was an attempt to break the sadness that had fallen over them as they reminisced and Velanna let it go. “I always wanted to write a book,” Velanna said.

 

“Are you going to be grouchy at the readers if they misinterpret it?” Sigrun teased and Velanna sniffed.

 

“If I’m writing it then I’m certain they’d understand it.”

 

“Well I’ll be the first to read it so we can see.” Sigrun said and to Velanna’s relief she was grinning again.

 

“So long as you don’t sniff the pages.” Velanna agreed. Somewhere between telling stories the two of them had gotten pressed up against each other and with the warmth from the fire it felt nice.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick to dirt and snow.” Sigrun said, far too cheerful. “Speaking of, looks like we’re in here for the night.” Sigrun tilted her head as she squinted at the entrance of the cage that was getting blocked up by snow quickly.

 

“Just you and the rocks for company.” Velanna drawled in sarcasm. “How joyous.”

 

“Well they could sprout into dwarves.”

 

“We are not speaking of that again.” Velanna frowned, still upset that she had believe Oghren of all people. Sigrun had certainly never let it go.

 

Next to her Sigrun snickered and then began to hum. Just a soft tune that was probably dwarvish and sounded pretty all the same. The song broke off when Sigrun talked again however, “I’m glad you’re the first elf I met.”

 

Velanna blinked, wondering where that was coming from. “Thank you.” She said cautiously.

 

“No,” Sigrun began, “I’m glad I met you.” She looked over and up at Velanna. “Really.”

 

Velanna opened her mouth to shoot back a scathing remark but was silenced by Sigrun’s sincerity. “I suppose you’re the best dwarf I’ve met.” She settled for instead. “Even if the only other one is Oghren.” She really hadn’t met any other dwarves before, her interactions prior to the wardens had been with other elves and humans.

 

Sigrun brightened at that anyway, taking it for the compliment it was and Velanna was glad she didn’t have to backtrack on her words or offer false sentiments. Sigrun just seemed to understand her which she appreciated.

 

If her hand fell over Sigrun’s neither of them said anything. If Sigrun held it back, warm and alive (and dead) all at the same time, then they still nothing and just enjoyed the moment between them. Perhaps it would lead to something more and one day Velanna wouldn’t stare at the snow in bitter memories but remember this day instead; remember that when Sigrun smiled she wanted to lean down to kiss the dwarf and remember that Sigrun took that initiative for them.

 

It was at least a nice thought to have.  


End file.
